


I'll Never Give Up on You

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Fighting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Twisting doubts and fears, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Haggar twisted Keith's doubts and fears which caused him to turn on the team and side with Haggar. Shiro has to fight to get Keith back but even when he does it doesn't mean that there aren't after-effects. Still plagued with doubt and fear about his relationships with Shiro and the Paladins Keith begins to question if what he has with them is genuine or born from necessity.Can Shiro convince him that his love is real and not a ploy that got him out from Haggar's control?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro stood with his back to the ship as took in Keith’s appearance. He looked almost feral. His Galra features were much more prominent than before but it was the snarl that scared Shiro. This wasn’t the Keith he knew. In that moment his hatred for Haggar burned with a passion he had never had before. She would pay for what she had done to Keith, he promised himself this as he clenched his fists.

He stepped forward and Keith actually growled at him. He took a deep breath and took another step forward, “Keith.”

“Take another step and I’ll end you.” Keith said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Shiro stopped, “Keith, come back. We’re all worried about you. This isn’t you.”

Keith laughed and the coldness of it sent chills down Shiro’s spine.

“We. Don’t make me laugh. You’re talking about the same people who want nothing to do with me now that they have their families back, the same people who claimed that I was using your death to become Black Paladin, the same people who blame me whenever anything goes wrong even if I had nothing to do with it.”

“That’s not…”

“Not what? Not true. Don’t be naive Shiro. Even you’re guilty of it too. So what is it? You’re done with me now you have others to follow you around. Now you have the ATLAS you want nothing to do with me anymore. I thought we were friends but I guess you just needed someone to inflate your ego.”

“That’s not true. We are friends.”

Keith laughed again, “Are we? Funny, because I seen so little of you since our return to Earth that I figured you were done with me.”

Shiro felt guilt at Keith’s words. He knew that there was some truth to the words. Ever since he had woken up in the clone’s body and learned that his disease was gone he had struggled to process the news. Coupled with the guilt of what he had done to Keith at the clone facility and the constant reminder in the form of the scar of Keith’s cheek, he had dived deep into his work as a way to avoid dealing with his own emotions. It also was also a comfortable situation as he was used to working under pressure and taking on more and more work gave him the incentive to keep going and avoid thinking too much. But it had come at the cost of spending time with his friends. He had even avoided Keith due to the guilt seeing the scar caused. Now he was paying for it.

“Keith, I once promised to never give up on you and that is still true.”

Keith snarled again and his anger grew, “I’ve had enough of this talking.” He yelled before charging forward.

Shiro barely had enough time to process the fact that Keith had moved before he had to block an attack. Shiro remained on the defensive while Keith continued to attack. He would swing his sword while Shiro used his prosthetic to block every blow. It seemed that it was only making Keith angrier but Shiro refused to hurt him.

Shiro blocked an attack but Keith had seen an opening and knocked Shiro off of his feet. Keith leaned over him as he tried to push the blade down as Shiro tried to keep it from cutting his head off.

“What’s the matter? Why won’t you fight back?” Keith asked as he continued to push down.

“I won’t hurt you.”

“You’ve already done enough of that.” Keith growled.

Shiro used the momentary distraction to push Keith away. He even managed get the blade from Keith’s grip and throw it behind him. Keith’s Galra features continued to grow more prominent as his anger grew before he threw a punch at Shiro. The two continued to fight. Keith attacked while Shiro was defending. Shiro momentarily thought how this reminded him of their fight at the clone facility, except this time it was in reverse. Keith was the one under Haggar’s control while Shiro was trying to break him out of it.

Shiro managed to get far enough away at one point, “You have to fight this Keith. This isn’t you.”

“What would you know about me? You walked away once we got to Earth. You don’t know anything about me!”

Shiro blocked another attack and the two fought once again. Shiro was thrown back and landed on the floor hard. He rolled away in time to avoid a kick and threw Keith across the floor. He stood up in the time it took for Keith to right himself.

“This is Haggar’s doing. She’s twisted things, gotten inside your head.”

“No. She just showed me the truth that I had been denying...that no-one cared, that I was putting my trust with the wrong people.”

Keith glared at him but spotted his blade near by. He smirked when he saw it and turned towards it. Shiro saw the movement and rushed after him. He tackled Keith to the ground and the two wrestled. Keith was now more interested in getting his blade back than hitting Shiro while Shiro was trying everything to hold onto his best friend to stop him. He held on with all of his strength but Keith was strong and he was beginning to get free. It didn’t help that Keith had the better stamina of the two. As Keith struggled in his grip Shiro tried to figure out a way to stop Keith. He was becoming desperate as he didn’t know how to stop, or help him.

“Keith please, you have to stop. We, I can help you.” Keith ignored his words and continued to struggle. “Please Keith. I can’t lose you. I love you.”

Keith suddenly stopped. Shiro froze as well as the words he’d spoken registered in his mind.

Keith snapped out of it quickly and was able to easily break out of Shiro’s hold. He managed to get his sword and turned back to Shiro with the angriest expression Shiro had ever seen.

“Don’t lie to me! How dare you say those words to me when I know they’re a lie!” He yelled before charging at Shiro once again. His attacks now became ferocious but uncoordinated. It was like he was fuelled by pure anger and was just lashing out.

Shiro continued to block and defend. At one point he even managed to pin Keith down, “They’re not a lie.”

“Yes they are! You don’t love me!”

Keith kicked him off and swung for him again. Shiro was knocked over and laid on the floor. Keith knelt over him and swung his sword down but stopped just before it hit Shiro’s neck. Keith looked down at the man and was confused, “Why aren’t you defending yourself?”

“I meant those words. I love you. I swore I would never give up on you and I won’t. But I know that I’ve been failing you. I should have talked to you instead of just remaining quiet. I want what’s best for you but I refuse to hurt you. I’ve done enough of that already.”

Keith stared down at the man that held his heart and began to shake. A part of him wanted to believe Shiro’s words but the other part of him wanted to plunge the sword into his neck. Shiro had broken his heart and proven to him that his affections weren’t returned. So why was he saying these things?

As the two sides warred within him he remembered all the times that Shiro had been there for him even if it was all in the past, but he also remembered the visions of the future he had seen in the Quantum Abyss where he’d been forced to watch as he lost his friends and witness Shiro marrying another man. Regardless of all Shiro had done for him in the past he was destined to lose him.

Tears gathered in Keith’s eyes and spilled over to run down his cheeks. Shiro watched as Keith’s expression changed from one of anger to absolute heartbreak. His own heart broke at the idea that he had anything to do with the devastation on Keith’s face. As his mood changed so did his features as they returned to look human. He didn’t know what Haggar had put into Keith’s head but he was determined to prove her wrong. He promised himself in that moment that he would do better, be better for Keith. Its the least he deserved.

He reached up and took hold of Keith’s wrist. He pulled the sword away from his throat with little resistance but Keith continued to look down.

“You don’t...you can’t...it won’t last…” Keith said as he remained unmoving.

“I don’t know what that witch put into your head but its all untrue. I’m going to be here for you no matter what.”

Keith began to shake his head, “No! No, you leave me. You’ll all leave me.”

Shiro kept a grip on his wrists but got up and faced Keith, “No-one is going to leave you. I’m not going to leave you.”

“You will. Everyone does.”

“I refuse to leave you. I love you too much.”

Keith shook his head and Shiro could see his anger building. Quickly he used his prosthetic to knock Keith out. The young man fell into his embrace unconscious. He took the sword from Keith’s grip and held onto it as he lifted Keith up as he stood up. He carried Keith back to his ship with a promise that he was going to help him however he could. He was also going to prove Keith’s doubts wrong and stay with him.

* * *

Keith remained unconscious during the entire trip back to the ATLAS and it worried Shiro. He carried him out of the ship and wasn’t surprised to see the Paladins waiting for them.

“I’m so glad you found him. What happened to him?” Allura asked as she approached.

Shiro looked down at the man in his arms, “Haggar has gotten to him. I don’t know if she’s filled his head with lies or played on doubts that were already there but he acted similarly to how I did when under Haggar’s control. Can you take a look at him to see if there’s anything you can do?”

Allura nodded and stepped aside as Shiro walked to medical. He put Keith down on the hospital bed, grateful that it was in a private room. The large bed made Keith look small and he hated it. He brushed Keith’s hair away from his face but it was stubborn and fell back into place almost as soon as Shiro brushed it away.

He took a seat beside Keith’s bed and waited for Allura and the others. He didn’t have to wait long before she arrived. She walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at Keith, before looking at Shiro.

“I’m not sure what I can do to help.” She admitted.

“I don’t either. I don’t know if there’s some way we can find out if she’s still in his head or not. I just...she can’t have Keith.” He said as he squeezed Keith’s hand.

Allura nodded and thought for a moment. An idea came to mind, “Let me try something.”

She reached out and touched Keith’s forehead. Focusing her energy on Keith she awakened her power to see what she could do. She entered his mind and was able to stop any hold Haggar had over his mind. She also put a block in place to ensure that no-one could take over his mind. However she was dismayed to learn that Haggar had played on his fears and so there was nothing she could do beyond protecting his mind from further attack. She pulled her hand away and let her power fade. She turned to look at Shiro.

“I have done what I can. I put a block in place so that his mind can never be taken over by another.”

“Thank you Allura.”

“But there will be issues from this.”

“What do you mean?”

“It appears that Haggar played on fears and doubts that were already present and amplified them. It will take time for him to realise that these doubts are unfounded. He will likely remain suspicious and distant to us all for some time. We will all need to play our part in proving Haggar’s words false.”

Shiro nodded. He was saddened by the news but it was what he had expected.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes. I promised that I would never give up on him and I’m not going back on that. I may have not been the greatest friend to him recently but I’m going to change that.”

“You love him.” It was a question but rather a statement form Allura.

Shiro nodded, “I do.”

He sighed as his thumb ran over Keith’s knuckles. The two remained silent for several minutes. Allura could tell that Shiro wanted to say something so she waited until he was ready to speak.

“You should have seen him while we were fighting. He was so convinced that no-one cared for him and that we were all going to leave him, that I was going to leave him. He even thought I was lying when I told him I love him.”

“He thought you were lying?”

“Yeah. He was so sure that I couldn’t possibly love him, at least not romantically. He acted like we were all strangers to one another, or that we would be.”

Allura sighed and sat down, “I know that we are not the closest team out there but I like to believe that we are there for each other when it counts. I’m going to talk to the other Paladins. I think we need to spend more time together as a team. We need to be closer, stronger. If Haggar can so easily get to one of us then we need to do more.”

She stood up and headed towards the door.

“Allura, can you inform the ATLAS crew that I’m occupied. Unless the ATLAS itself is falling apart then I don’t want to be disturbed. Keith needs me right now. It’s time I stopped running and dealt with what has happened between us.”

“Of course.” Allura then left Shiro alone with Keith. He raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. He was ready to provide whatever Keith needed from him.

“I promise you Keith, I’m staying right beside you. I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave you.”

The doctors came in and started to examine Keith. Outside Allura was met by the Paladins.

“So how is Keith?”

“What happened?”

“What did Haggar do?”

Allura raised her hand and the questions stopped, “Keith will be okay physically. It is his mental well-being that worries me. Haggar was able to get to him by playing on his fear and it was easy for her. She played on the weaknesses of us as a team. If we are to beat her we must do better, be better. We have to become a stronger, tighter unit as a team. We cannot let anything like this happen again.”

“So what do you suggest?” Pidge asked.

“We need to spend more time together to start with. Not just training, but relaxing. We must know each other better so we can work as a team more efficiently.”

The Paladins nodded. They knew it was true. If their adventures had shown them anything, it was that they were barely a team. If they were going to defeat Haggar and save the universe they needed to be stronger. This had shown them just how vulnerable they were and how close they were to falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro remained close to Keith. He stayed after he had woken up and was determined to show that he wasn’t going to leave him. A part of him worried he was going overboard with the suspicious looks Keith gave him. Things were a little awkward between them and it reminded Shiro of early on in their friendship.

Krolia soon arrived upon hearing what had happened. She arrived to find Keith working out on the training deck. She watched him for a moment and realised he was working out his frustration.

“Has someone annoyed you, kit?”

He turned and was surprised to see his mother, “I thought you were with the Blades?”

“They can do without me for a while. Why don’t you update me on what’s been happening here?”

He sighed and moved over to the bench. He sighed as he sat down. His mother sat down beside him and watched silently as he had a drink and wiped his brow.

“Ever since the whole thing with Haggar and her taking over my mind everyone’s been hovering. I feel smothered. No-one wants to leave me alone. The team just say that they’re trying to team build but it feels forced and fake. It doesn’t feel real.”

“Fear can make idiots of us. When we almost lose something precious to us we can overcompensate in response. I think that’s what your friends may be doing. They very really lost you and now they want to make sure they don’t.”

“Not like it matters.”

“I know what you saw in the Quantum Abyss Keith, but it was one of many possible futures. It was not set in stone, especially if you listen to Slav’s ramblings.” They both shivered at the thought of the alien in question.

“Then why does it feel like its happening?”

“Fear can make us act in odd ways and visions of the future are almost never good. I suspect they can be a self-fulfilling prophecy. You saw what was to come so you begin to look for signs that it is happening and so make it happen.”

She reached over and put her hand over his, “I know that you fear losing Shiro, but talk to him. It sounds like he’s scared of losing you too, especially if the way he sounded when he called me was any indication.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shiro was the one that called me to tell me that you had fled. He sounded terrified when I said that you hadn’t come to the Blades. It’s obvious he cares about you, kit.”

“I know I just don’t understand how.”

“Tell me.”

“I told you about what happened during our fight at the clone facility. Well, during our fight he said he loved me.”

“Surely that’s a good thing.”

“But what if he didn’t mean it? What if he only said it because I said it before and it worked? What if…?”

“Kit, you can’t live in ‘what ifs’. The only way you will know what he meant by the words is to talk to him. Ask him what he meant. What you do with the answers is up to you, but its the only way you will know.”

Keith sighed, “How do I ask him?”

“Be straightforward. If you don’t get the answer you most desire then you and Shiro will find a way to move forward. It’s better to know and figure out what to do next rather than wonder and get it wrong.”

Keith nodded. He knew what his mother was saying was true but he wasn’t sure he could be the one to take the first step. While there was no question he would go to incredible lengths for Shiro, he had never been able to do anything that would result in Shiro leaving him. Asking for clarification on what was going on between them felt like doing exactly that. So he wasn’t sure he could do it.

* * *

Krolia wasn’t surprised by her son’s reluctance to make the first move and so sought to intervene. She knew Keith wouldn’t be happy if he knew so sought Shiro out while Keith was training with the other Paladins.

She knocked on the door and waited to be welcomed in before entering. Shiro looked up and was surprised to see her.

“Krolia? What can I do for you? Is Keith okay?”

She couldn’t help the small smile at his worry for her son. She nodded and sat down.

“I’ve come to talk to you about Keith.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, however I wanted to ask what it is that you exactly feel for my son.”

“Did he say something?” Shiro began to feel very uncomfortable in the Galra’s presence. Why did he feel like he was about to get ‘the talk’ from Keith’s mum?

“Not exactly. I know what Allura told me about the after-effects of what Haggar did to him and he remains suspicious that your desire to be around him is a result of what happened rather than being genuine. I know that my son cares for you, so how do you feel for him?”

He remained silent for a few moments as he wondered if he should tell Krolia everything, but knew she would be able to see right through him if he was dishonest. He sighed, “I care about Keith a great deal. I love him. I’m _in love_ with him, but that doesn’t mean things are easy. My bond with Keith was used as a weapon against the team and it almost cost Keith his life. I can’t, I won’t let that happen again. But it’s not the entire picture. Did Keith tell you about my disease?”

Krolia nodded, “Some.”

“For almost my entire life I have been defined by my disease. It shortened my lifespan so I was determined to live a full life as quickly as possible. I wanted to achieve my dreams no matter what. I put a lot of pressure on myself as a result, and then I was fighting to survive while in Galra custody. But now...now I’m not fighting for survival and my disease is gone. Those limitations on my life are gone and I don’t know what to do about it. Add to that the guilt I feel over what happened with Keith at the clone facility and I lost myself to the work of being Captain of the ATLAS because I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Sounds like you put a lot of pressure on yourself.”

Shiro chuckled, “That’s probably putting it lightly.”

“So what happened between you and my son?”

“Dealing with being in a clone body, as well as everything else, meant that as I lost myself to work more and more I spent less time with Keith and the others. I’ve never exactly been good at relationships, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love Keith. It’s quite the opposite. I just want what’s best for him, and I’m not sure I’m it.”

“Isn’t that for my son to decide?”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“I suggest you talk to him. It sounds like the two of you need it. I’m sure you’re aware that my son remains suspicious of you all, even if he wants to connect. Talk to him or I fear you will lose each other.” 

“That’s the last thing I want.”

“So do something about it.”

S hiro stared at Krolia for a moment before nodding, “Yes ma’am.”

Krolia nodded and left, satisfied with what she had learned. Shiro let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as the door closed behind her. He slumped in his seat and ran a hand down his face. He couldn’t believe he had just spilled everything to Krolia, but he supposed he needed to tell someone what was going on and Krolia was somewhat impartial. He thought about what she had said and knew she was right. He needed to talk to Keith. He was just scared. The conversation would change everything and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for that, although would he ever be ready for that?

* * *

It was late at night that he was finally able to get away from the office. He prepared his office for the next morning and headed to the door. He was surprised to see Keith on the other side  with his hand raised as if to knock. He looked just as surprised as Shiro.

“Keith? How are you?”

“Hi Shiro.”

“Do you want to come in?” Shiro asked as he moved out of the way, all thoughts of leaving for the day gone from his mind. 

Keith nodded and entered the office. He stood in the centre  and put his hands in his pockets, “Why did you say you loved me?”

“Keith…”

“Did you say it just because it worked when I said it to you?”

“What? No. I said it because I meant it. If I was going to die there then I wanted to say it at least once. If it somehow reached through to you then that would be a bonus, but I wanted to say it out loud even if it was just once.”

“So you meant it?”

“Yes.”

“So…?”

“Keith, I love you. I’ve loved you longer than I probably even realise. It just feels natural, like its always been there.”

“You love me.”

He nodded and reached for Keith’s hand. He pulled it out of his pocket and held onto it, “I don’t know how you feel but…”

“I love you!” Keith cleared his throat after the outburst, “I mean, it feels the same way you described. It’s like its always been there. So what do we do now?”

Shiro smiled, “We do whatever we want. If you don’t want things between us to change,  then they won’t. We will always be best friends whether we become more or not. You’re the most important person in my life and I wouldn’t want to do something that makes you uncomfortable or expect something from you that you’re unwilling to give. I just want you to be happy.”

“What if we did become more?”

“Then we become more.”

Keith looked up at Shiro then down to their joined hands. Shiro could see Keith’s mind working as he thought about what Shiro had said. Keith then looked back up and it was clear to Shiro that he had made a decision. He became nervous of what Keith’s decision would be. He didn’t have to wonder long when Keith leaned in and kissed him. Shiro didn’t have time to respond before Keith pulled away. 

“I want to become more.”

Shiro grinned at the words, “So do I.”

Shiro leaned down and caught Keith’s lips in a kiss. He pulled away and smiled. Keith smiled back and it was clear he was nervous. Shiro let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. The two stood in the middle of the office holding each other as the reality of the words settled over them. 

“I know that things aren’t going to be easy. We still have a war to win and there’s so much more that we need to talk about. But I want to do this right. I don’t want to mess this up. So I’m willing to go as slow as is needed to get this right.” Shiro said as he pulled away.

Keith looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded. A part of him wanted to jump right into this with Shiro. He wanted it all. He wanted the kisses, the hugs, the sex; but he was also scared. A part of him still had doubts and wanted the same as Shiro, he wanted this to work. So despite the fears and doubts that still filled his head, he wasn’t going to let Haggar win. He wasn’t going to let her tear them apart. She had already tried twice and lost. 

There wasn’t going to be a third time. 


End file.
